


Welcome to the Dark Crusade

by TheComicCrafter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Mash-up, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComicCrafter/pseuds/TheComicCrafter
Summary: When Bruce was a young boyHis parents took him to Gotham CityTo see a marching band





	Welcome to the Dark Crusade

When Bruce was a young boy 

 

His parents took him to Gotham City

 

To see a marching band

 

They said, son, when you grow up

 

You must be a hero to the broken 

 

The beaten, and the damned

 

They said, you must defeat them 

 

Your demons, the villains and the schemers 

 

The plots that they have made 

 

Because one day we'll leave you 

 

As phantoms to lead you through the shadows 

 

To join the dark crusade

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance for the first time yesterday and realized that the lyrics sounded somewhat like a superhero origin story, with a young boy's father telling him to become a savior before he dies and the boy carrying out his wishes as a dark avenger... so I decided "why not turn the first few lines into a little Batman story?" On a side note, I stopped once I got to the point in the song where they start screaming to the point that you can hear their voice crack; I ain't into that.


End file.
